


Sinners

by DandelionAdrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - No Magic, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionAdrian/pseuds/DandelionAdrian
Summary: This is an Alphas' world. Happy ending doesn't apply for feelings that went against the rules like their love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters in this fic belong to J.K Rowling.
> 
> The title is taken from a song of Lauren Aquilina, it's also the main theme for all the feels in this fic.

_The world may disapprove, but my world is only you._

___ Sinners by Lauren Aquilina ___

* * *

   
This used to be an Alphas’ world.

Ideal appearance, excellent intellectual capability and absolute physical strength guaranteed Alphas were born to be on top. Alpha was the symbol of perfection, always the winner in life. Even though Alphas only accounted for twenty percent of the world population, their superior status was still immovable.

But everything changed the moment Betas, the commoner rank accounted for seventy-five percent of the world’s population, started their revolution, the beginning of a whole new era. When the rebellion first started, none of the Alphas saw it as a real threat. They had stood on the top for so long, they were the highest class, the aristocracy in this society, what could a bunch of commoner Betas possibly do to them?

An elite in Alphas could fight against a hundred Betas. Such great difference in power like that was indeed a reasonable excuse for the ruling class to underestimate the Betas’ dangerous rebellion.

\--

_They were two orphans in this cruel place, they were each other’s whole world. Their greatest wish since childhood was ‘be together forever’._

_Love came as gently as a summer breeze, yet also as fierce as a burning fire._

_They had thought they could have forever._

_But forever suddenly became a delusional dream on the day they came of age._

_Tom Riddle was a Beta, but Harry Potter was a precious Omega._


	2. The Devil Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many special thanks to my dear friend for helping me translated this story, and to my lovely teacher for agreeing to proofread it.  
> The tittle was, of course, taken from a song with the same name from Digital Daggers, which was a great theme for this chapter too.

Omegas were born for Alphas; this was the first and oldest rule of this world. Only Omegas could give birth to strong and healthy Alpha and Omega children. That alone could prove how important Omegas were to Alphas. Omegas were destined to be born physically vulnerable, bound to lose their minds under primitive desires whenever their heat cycles came, and fated to be nothing but beautiful creatures whose sole purpose was to submit and satisfy the sexual urges of their powerful Alphas. Despite holding the ability that maintained the existence of Alphas, Omegas' lives were, to put it bluntly, even worse than Betas'.

Omegas were held in gilded cages from a very young age, and forced to accept arranged marriages when reaching adulthood. After that, their lives entirely depended on their dominant Alphas’ emotions. Most Alphas allowed their Omegas a luxurious life, with protection and care, yet not equality. The ones standing in the highest positions, considering themselves the center of the world, could never understand the thoughts of the people they saw as their inferiors. To Alphas, everything their Omegas owned was gifted by them, including their own comfortable life. Therefore, their gratitude was surely expected.

But to the Omegas, those possessions were nothing but charities and debts, another type of imprisonment. How’s about love? Sometimes, it did exist. But what kind of naïve and foolish love can survive for long in an unequal relationship? Most Omegas couldn't truly accept the life of a breeder, a pet, a trophy. Nevertheless, they still did not have the power they needed to fight against their fate, especially when being controlled by their heats.

The Alphas were utterly ignorant of the raging fire burning deep within the Omegas’ souls. They were blind to the bitter tears of losing one's mind over one's body, forced to beg for pleasure from a complete stranger. They were deaf to the painful screams when a body was ripped apart to give birth for someone unloved. They could not feel the resentment of having to watch their Omega offspring bear the same fate, of being helpless to do anything.

The Omegas were desperate to fight back, to have control over their own lives, to love and live wholeheartedly, to see the world.

To be free.

None of the Alphas took any precaution regarding their weak Omegas. Therefore, when they finally caught the news that those submissive Omegas had pledged allegiance with the Betas, it was already too late.

The delicate Omegas used the heat cycles that had always controlled them as their weapon, using the bodily luring smell they despited as their deadly poison.

The Alphas had been underestimating the Omegas for too long, so they fully forgot the fact that when the heat cycles hit, Omegas were not the only ones losing control over to carnal instincts.

—

_Omegas were extremely rare, accounting for only 5% of the world's population. An Omega couldn't be born in the Betas' section. And nobody in their right mind would throw away an Omega's precious child. So when this shocking situation happened, both Tom and Harry were understandably unprepared._

_The moment the tester’s eyes gleamed greedily, Tom immediately knew what that man was planning. It was the first time Tom had taken another person’s life. Yet he did it without hesitation; he feared more than anything that someone else would find out Harry's true status. Tom’s bloody hands wrapped tightly around his precious treasure._

_Harry tried to get his panicky breath under control, while grabbing Tom just as tightly. Omega? Someone like him was an Omega? How could it be? “What should we do now?” Harry bit his lips, gritting his teeth in order to restrain his fear._

_“Don’t be scared; I will protect you,” Tom assured soothingly. “We’ll always be together, no matter what.”_

_“Forever?” Harry’s distressed eyes searched Tom's._

_“Forever.” Tom swore.  His hands cupped Harry's cheeks, putting an adoring kiss on the worry-filled green eyes of the most important person in his life._

_And he started an ambitious plan to overthrow the current corrupted government and change the damning hierachy of this world._


	3. Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is taken from a song with the same name by Machineheart <3

Nobody knew that the Beta uprising’s leader was an exceptional genius.

Tom was gifted with a brilliant mind and a perfect look. If he had been born possessing genetic advantages like an Alpha, he would undoubtedly have been the brightest among all the elites.

Yet he was not an Alpha, he was nothing but an orphan Beta.

From the day Betas were born, they always lost to Alphas. That was life to them, decided by the difference between the ranking of genes. It was Fate's design. However, Tom Riddle had never been one to succumb to a superstition like Destiny.

Tom made up for what marked him as inferior to Alpha with determination and dedication that no one could have endured but him. Tom believed he had lost once from the moment he was born, but sure as hell would never accept loosing his entire life.

Since his younger days, Tom had learnt the harsh truth that all the Gods hated him. Everything he ever wanted, or owned, would be taken from his hands one by one. Harry was the only thing he could keep. But he understood that was because Harry was a living person, and he chose to stay by Tom’s side. Harry was the best thing that had ever happened in Tom's life, and was the last mistake he made.

He was a fool for believing that as long as Harry loved him, _and even if Harry stopped loving him_ , Tom could still keep the other boy in his arms forever. So the day they found out Harry’s status as an Omega was the moment Tom truly comprehended exactly just how cruel his life could get.

Not enough, all his sacrifices and achievements, they were still insufficient. He could fight off one Alpha trying to steal _his_ Harry, but to dare to dream of fighting against the whole world would be an insane delusion.

He couldn't just be some unmemorable winner in life, he had to be the **_greastest_** victor.

He needed to vanquish every foe.

He had to become the new conqueror of this world.

 

* * *

 

_“AAAAAAA…” Harry screamed and struggled on the bed, feeling his slick continuously leaked out from the lower half of his body. The heat was making Harry’s head dizzy. His sweet tempting scent permeated in the air and encompassed every corner of the room; could have easily driven any Alpha into madness, damaging their mind and leaving behind only the crazed thirst to ravish and defile him._

_Tom held Harry tight against the bedsheets while spreading his trembling legs apart. Harry’s enticing scent of an Omega in heat couldn’t affect Tom, but that did not mean his steel control wasn’t rapidly crumbling in the attack of the other boy’s yearning desire. Tom licked up the Omega’s tanned neck before biting down on the swollen bonding gland while thrusting up harshly into Harry’s wet hole.  
_

_“Tom …” Harry sobbed, his consciousness briefly returning for a fleeting moment as he recognized just who was holding him. The secure feeling of that knowledge helped Harry relaxed his tense muscles. He spread his legs widely, sexual cravings intensified tenfold and hungry for more and more pleasures, reducing the Omega into a mindless animal, “Faster … Harder …”_

_Tom gathered all his strength to slam into Harry’s greedy hole repeatedly, licking his neck clean off every drops of blood spilled out from the previous bite. Tom's hardened member_ _continually thrusted into Harry's heated dripping canal, his tongue swept away every teardrops from his emerald eyes, and he whispered soothingly, “Don't cry, this is your instinct.” Tom interlocked their fingers and gave Harry’s trembling hands a tender squeeze, “I won't allow anyone to take advantage of it to control you.”  
_

_Harry gripped the back of Tom's hand with crushing force, scratched the skin there, “Harder… I want more…” He panted, unable to comprehend why he couldn’t stop the tears from falling, until Tom's words finally pierced through the hazy fog clouding his brain. Those tears were the product of raw fear; he had underestimated the devastating strength of his own heat. How could Harry protect his body when his mind was lost under all these powerful waves of sensations and desires? Along with his frightening realization was the shameful distress, when his willpower weakened under his instinct, the hard-earned dignity of an Omega like him was unmercifully smashed to pieces, and he could do nothing but accepted any cruelty befallen on his defenceless body.  
_

_Harry’s last thought before he lost his mind was that the person embracing him now was someone he loved more than anything. Sex between them was given willingly, with respect and meaning. But for other Omegas, when they were forced to submit under an Alpha they did not love, or even worse, some complete stranger, just how much anguish and misery did they have to suffer?_


	4. Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is taken from a song with the same name by Natalia Kills :">

Beta accounted for three quarters of the population, the only rank that was naturally immune to the _heat_ ; they were regarded as lowly commoners to the noble class, the Alphas. Despite that, the Betas were still the main labour resource of the world economy; they were employed in every possible occupation, from the guards and soldiers protecting many villages and cities, down to each handmaiden serving in numerous imposing mansions. They were all Betas. To put it another way, if you somehow could sway the servants to your side, then overthrowing their lords would no longer be an unobtainable dream.

And Tom Riddle was the master of unraveling the inner working of the human mind and manipulating people’s emotions for his own gain.

 _We_ occupied an enormous part of this world, why would we have to bow down under an apparent minority group? An Alpha in heat was nothing but an animal; we _Betas_ could always have control over ourselves! Betas were obviously born to lead, we weren’t in anyway lesser than the Alphas, why we always had to obey their every command? Weren’t they born just a bit more attractive, didn’t they acquire knowledge just a touch faster, and weren’t they physically built somewhat better? Yet, would all of them be able to utilize those gifts to reach full potential throughout their lives?

They were favoured with advanced genes, but we had the determination to change our fate. As long as we kept on trying, in the long race of life who dared to tell us that all Betas would forever lose to Alphas?

Being born as miracles did not mean they would always be exceptional. Being born so average did not mean we couldn’t turn into extraordinary.

Alphas were _prodigies_ ; we Betas could strive to be _geniuses_.

Similar provocative words steadily spread out into every corner, and quickly flared up the resentment buried deep inside every Beta’s heart.

Using the best persuasive skills and his silver tongue, Tom gradually attracted to his cause many powerful allies with ambitions just as great as his own.

Such as the Malfoys, the ancient Beta family that reigned over the most lucrative industries, lacking in everything but _money_.

Such as the Lestranges, each child born from whose house was always taken and forced into training to become the best warrior from an early age. They were famed as astonishingly powerful, but they were still nothing more than the lowly servants, for the sin of being born with Beta status.

And so much more, many having remarkable talents, but they were lost from the date of their birth, defeated in the unjustified genetic battle.

All of them would not stand being controlled and suffering hardship from generation to generation. They all shared one same target, dethroning the Alphas.

_You assholes have been claiming the top rank of the social stratification for far too long, be a dear and move down!_

* * *

_“James? Is that you?” A black-haired man with silver-grey orbs suddenly darted forward and grasped Harry's left arm; beseeching eyes desperately looked into his. Harry tried to pull his arm back, but surprisingly discovered that he couldn't shake off the man’s hold. Harry was incredibly strong despite his Omega status, which meant this man could very well be an Alpha. He frowned, but before Harry could voice his displeasure another hand had reached out to wrap around the stranger's wrist in a crushing grip, yanking the offending hand away._

_Tom gently pushed Harry behind his back before turning to give the fool who dared to touch his lover a scathing glare, “Mr. Black, be mindful before you carelessly step on another’s territory. I would not hesitate to kill you off, it wouldn’t be my first Alpha murder anyway.” Tom’s voice was deadly and full of threats._

_The one called Black glowered at Tom, but another man with light brown hair standing next to him hurriedly apologized, “Sirius didn't mean that, it was just… he looks so much like a friend we had lost.” Then he turned to look at Harry, chocolate eyes full of sorrows but also hope as he tentatively asked, “Kid, is Potter your last name?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past will always catch up with you, no matter what ಥ_ಥ


	5. Paint It Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is taken from a song covered by Hidden Citizens, which is much more emotional and darker than the original <3

Sirius Black was the first Alpha to join the Betas’ uprising. His reason was unbelievably simple; he was in love with a Beta.

The House of Black was one of the most ancient and noble families back then. And Tom despised Black for throwing away his right to lordship and abandoning all that power and wealth for love. He couldn’t believe Sirius had left everything behind to escape with his Beta lover, but not fighting with all he had to take over the family – which would be the sensible way to better protect his love in Tom’s mind. If he was an Alpha, he would never choose to run. Had Tom been born into a family as wealthy and powerful as the Blacks, even if he was an _Omega_ , he would still dare fighting to claim the Head of House’s seat.

But the appearance of Sirius Black did give answers to Harry’s mysterious past: an old story of heartbreak and betrayal drowning in tears and blood.

James Potter was the only heir to the noble House of Potter, a very wealthy family though not highly regarded in social standing, because many members from this House had allowed their pure Alpha blood to mingle with that of the lower level Beta.

The Wheel of Fate started to roll down a tragic road when Dorea Black defied her family’s order to marry Charlus Potter. They might be one of the few Alpha and Omega couples that had truly been in love. An Omega marked by an Alpha would create a permanent bond, which could never be broken.

_Unless one of them was dead._

Who had organized the incident that took Charlus’ life was known only by some, while most people just heard of the horrible consequence that happened soon after. Dorea was eight months pregnant when her Alpha was murdered, the shock of a broken bond forcing Dorea’s water to break much too soon. The poor Omega took her last breath right after her son was born, due to the excessive blood loss caused by a severe case of obstetrical hemorrhage during labour.

The obvious involvement of James’ relatives in his parents’ suspicious deaths was carefully hidden after he was forcefully taken in by the Blacks. But it was merely coincidence that James and Sirius became best friends.

James Potter grew up completely unaware of his past, until the result of his secondary gender test classified him as an Omega. It was disastrous because James was already in love with Lily Evans, who unfortunately was also an Omega. Even if James was an Alpha, he still didn't have enough power and wealth to marry any Omega; despite how lower-ranking the Evans were, Lily was a valuable Omega nonetheless. And now it was even more hopeless for them with James’ new status.

The Blacks were informed of the situation in no time, and they were determined to separate the two Omegas. When James violently fought back, the _then_ Head of Black House ordered the use of heat inducer on the unwilling Omega, which instantly triggered up his heat cycle and coerced his nephew, Sirius, into marking James.

_Aren’t you two best friends? Surely you wouldn’t mind being mates with him, would you?_

While Sirius desperately struggled to resist his Alpha instinct, James realized there was nothing he could do to save them both. He could only protect one. Using his teeth, the Omega ruthlessly tore open both his wrists, watching with bitter satisfaction as blood rapidly gushed out of his body. Holding the bloody, cold body of his dearest friend, Sirius could only cry in despair. Even in his dying breath, James didn’t blame Sirius; the Omega understood they were both victims but that was what angered Sirius the most. He hated himself for being so weak, hated this corrupted and depraved society. The Alpha wished that he could destroyed everything if only to stop the searing pain inside his heart.

After James’ funeral, Sirius heard about Lily’s mysterious disappearance. But it wasn’t until much later that he learned the reason that she went missing from Severus Snape, a Beta and also Lily’s childhood friend, that James’ lover had been pregnant. Snape had risked his life to help Lily run away and secretly give birth. Yet Lily couldn’t survive, for her Omega’s fragile body wasn’t strong enough to take that much torment.

Lily gave birth to a healthy boy, and only managed to name him before passing away. Snape knew he couldn't bring Harry back. Not only would he never be able to hide the child, the fact that Harry had been born to two Omegas would surely cause great disturbances. When the time came, if he had grown up an Alpha, then nothing could be more fortunate. But if luck wasn’t on his side and the boy turned out to be an Omega, he would become the priceless treasure that every Alpha was going to fight over to possess.

For hundreds of years, Double Omegas were a long lost legend. One in a million. So precious, so rare. Their unique scent and fertility were multiple times stronger than those of any normal Omega. If it weren't for the abnormally low chance in conceiving a Double Omega, as well as the vulnerability of Omegas in general, God knew how many times those heartless Alphas would have force-bred two Omegas until they got a chance at producing a legendary one.

For Harry’s safety, Snape had no choice but to carry him as far away as possible, and he placed the baby at an orphanage. After much contemplation, he decided to keep Potter as his last name. Potter wasn’t that rare of a family name, so it shouldn't cause too much suspicion. Snape left Harry with this last name so he could recognize him in the future, just in case they ever met again…

* * *

_"Of course you can't just be an average Omega." Tom sighed exasperatedly, "No, you have to be the rarest one."_

_Harry pouted, "You have been sleeping with a treasure any Alphas would kill for if they knew. But I only want your dick,” the boy grinned cheekily, “Did your insufferable ego just grow bigger again?”_

_Tom smirked and leaned down to lay a kiss on Harry's hair before drawing his smaller lover in for a hug, “You are a treasure, my precious treasure.” The Beta agreed easily. “Just thinking of the day I could make all the Alphas grow green with envy, then_ _every potential danger that your special status could attract before that day means nothing, yes?”_

_Harry could hear the hidden concern in Tom's sarcastic tone and he sighed, “It's alright. Nothing is going to happen; most of those who knew about my past are long gone. No one would be able to suspect my true status.” Tom tightened his grip on Harry, and the Omega’s hands_ _soothingly rubbed the arms that were trapping him, “I’m yours, and I want to remain yours for as long as I live. Were I ever to fall into those Alphas’ clutch, I wouldn’t hesitate to repeat what my father did; I would rather choose death over being marked by someone I don’t love.”_

_Tom’s eyes glowed red in response to the raging turbulence inside him. He knew he should have stopped Harry and told the boy that no matter what, he had to survive, that he had to wait until Tom came. Because Tom would always come for him. But in the darkest part of his soul, selfishly he wished that no Alpha’s dirty hands could ever touch **his** Omega. The monster in him preferred Harry’s death, still belonging to him and only him. Tom told Harry none of that._

_Instead he vowed, “Darling, no one will ever have a chance to take you away from me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay.... Ợ A Ợ

**Author's Note:**

> Many special thanks to my lovely teacher for helping proofread this story.


End file.
